


Final Posting

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during Burning Down the House</p>
    </blockquote>





	Final Posting

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Burning Down the House

 

I smell it before I see it, smoke.  Then there is Benton, staring through the flames. "It's hot," I blurt out, like a buffoon. Damn obvious it’s hot, the building is on fire. Perhaps ‘damn’ is the wrong thing to say. “Is this my final posting? 

  
“I wasn't aware you could feel heat.” Benton replies, caustically.   
  
He didn’t hear the second part of my statement. Or if he did, he didn’t understand. That I’m frightened – that I don’t want to frighten him. I fall back on joking.  
  
“I'm dead, I'm not insensitive.”   
  
We never were good at hearing each other.


End file.
